clannadfandomcom-20200223-history
Clannad Wiki:Featured articles
* Only users who meet the following requirements may nominate or vote: ** User has made at least 100 edits. ** User has been editing the Clannad Wiki for at least one week. * CL:RV applies here as well. Users who disrupt the review process will have their comments struck out and blocked from editing the wiki for at least three days. * Users must be respectful and assume good faith during the review process. * Users may not edit closed nominations, except for archiving purposes. If you meet the requirements listed above, and would like to nominate an article for featured status, click here to begin the nomination process. :The following instructions are for source mode. If you are in visual mode, switch to source mode for now. # In the Add the section headline box at the top, type , where is the exact name of the article that you wish to nominate. (For example, Nagisa Furukawa if you are nominating Nagisa's article.) Pay attention to the brackets on either side of the name. # You will now fill in . Fill in the username field with your exact username, and the date with the current date. Do not link your username. # Click on the "more +" button on top of the page to display the featured article criteria rubric. # Add ratings to prose_rating, comprehensiveness_rating, neutrality_rating, structure_rating, media_rating, and consistency_rating based on the rubric. Each row corresponds with one of the fields. Use the scroll bar to go through each criterion. Use 0 for incomplete, 1 for poor, 2 for acceptable, and 3 for excellent. # If you wish, you may comment on your ratings using the next six fields. Each field corresponds with one of your ratings. # You may add additional comments below the template. # Replace with your signature (~~~~). # Click on the "Publish" button in the upper right corner. A properly-filled nomination will look something like this: Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet ~~~~ Editor Reviews Once you click on "Publish", your nomination will be added to this page's talk page, and will be seen by the wiki's editors. Editors may now add their own reviews to your nomination. You may comment on other users' reviews to your nominated article. To do this, edit the "Editor Reviews" section under your nomination and locate the user review that you wish to comment on. Create a new line under that user's signature, add a colon (:) and add your comment. Don't forget to sign it. Your nomination will be open for one week. Once that time passes, it will either be accepted or rejected by an administrator based on other users' input. Only users who meet the above requirements may vote (submit reviews) during the review process. Furthermore, the following rules also apply: * Double voting is not allowed. Users also cannot use multiple accounts (whether registered or anonymous) to submit multiple votes. * Voting by proxy is not allowed, regardless of whether or not the other party has given you consent to vote on their behalf. :The following instructions are for source mode. If you are in visual mode, switch to source mode for now. To begin the voting process, click on the "Talk" link on top of this page, and locate the nomination that you wish to vote on. You should find a header labelled "Editor Reviews" under the nomination. Click on the "Edit" link beside it, and copy-paste the following code at the bottom: ~~~~ Next, click on the "more +" button on the upper-right corner of the page to show the featured article criteria rubric. Return to the template and add your username in the username field (do not link it), and add the current date to the date field. Then, add ratings to prose_rating, comprehensiveness_rating, neutrality_rating, structure_rating, media_rating, and consistency_rating based on the rubric. Each row corresponds with one of the fields. Use the scroll bar to go through each criterion. Use 0 for incomplete, 1 for poor, 2 for acceptable, and 3 for excellent. You may also comment on your ratings using the next six fields. Each field corresponds with one of your ratings. Click on the "Publish" button once you're done. You may also comment on other users' reviews. To do this, edit the "Editor Reviews" section again and locate the user review that you wish to comment on. Create a new line under that user's signature, add a colon (:) and add your comment. Don't forget to sign it. You may also respond to other users' comments on your reviews. In order to keep track of which comments are directed to whom, please ensure that you are adding colons (:) where needed.